


Не забудь моё имя

by KimKanejae



Category: MOBB (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Просьба не забывать его казалась Минхо абсолютно глупой и детской — он просто не сможет забыть даже имя Чживона.





	Не забудь моё имя

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018 на спецквест.  
> (Если вам снится, что на вашу голову падают брызги воды — это означает страстное пробуждение любви, которой суждено иметь счастливый конец.)  
> 

Решение взять отпуск и поехать в Вирджинию пришло к Минхо спонтанно, но оно того точно стоило.

Первый день Минхо провёл абсолютно скучно и неинтересно в силу того, что прилетел уже вечером: он заселился в отель, бродил вокруг него, запоминая магазины, кафешки и интересные места, куда потом обязательно сходит, и узнал дорогу до побережья, после чего вернулся в номер и лёг спать.

Зато утром следующего дня, быстро позавтракав в ближайшей кофейне, направился прямиком к океану: погода обещала хорошие волны, а Минхо с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за сёрфингистами. И, к его счастью, их было немало, так что у Минхо даже глаза разбегались сначала. Но потом он заметил худощавого, но подтянутого парня, который будто бы играючи справлялся с доской, и почему-то не смог больше оторвать от него взгляда.

Ближе к обеду ветер утих, а вместе с ним и волны, и Минхо решил пойти таки прогуляться, пофотографировать местные достопримечательности и просто интересные здания. К концу дня у него гудели ноги, но настроение было просто отличное.

Минхо всё старался выкинуть из головы того парня, за которым наблюдал утром, но это было безуспешно. До такой степени, что во сне тот предложил Минхо вместе поплавать — океан был спокоен, — а после начал дурачиться: брызгался водой так, что намочил все волосы Минхо, толкался и даже попытался стянуть его с доски. При этом он заливисто смеялся и улыбался так широко, что обижаться на него было бы просто противозаконным.

Голос у этого парня во сне был слегка хриплым, и Минхо, услышав его вживую на следующий день, даже испугался — ему же не могли сниться вещие сны, правда? Сначала он подумал, что ему показалось, но нет: стоящий перед ним в очереди за кофе тот самый парень о чём-то разговаривал по телефону, а потом вдруг засмеялся, и Минхо замер. Он смеялся точно так же, как и в грёзах Минхо.

Минхо решил, что познакомиться с ним будет неплохой идеей, и, дождавшись, пока тот уберёт телефон в карман, обратился к нему с восторженным «я видел, как ты вчера катался на волнах. Это было очень круто!» и мягко улыбнулся.

— О, спасибо, — тот неловко почесал щёку. — Правда, я занимаюсь этим всего год, ничего особенного. Я Ким Чживон, а ты?

— Сон Минхо, — представился в ответ он, и, кивнув на перечень кофе, спросил: — Ты какой предпочитаешь? Мне внезапно захотелось тебя угостить.

— Если ты настаиваешь, то обычный капучино, — Чживон широко улыбнулся и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Минхо вперёд, и начал вертеть головой по сторонам. — Я тогда место займу, идёт?

Заказав каждому по капучино и сэндвичу, Минхо направился к столику у окна, который выбрал Чживон, всячески отгоняя от себя отголоски собственного сна. О причине, по которой Минхо поддался секундному порыву, он старался и вовсе не задумываться.

***

Чживон оказался интересным человеком, с которым у Минхо нашлось множество общих интересов, увлечений и взглядов на жизнь. Целая неделя, проведённая вместе (прогулки, сёрфинг, кафе, клубы), пролетела слишком быстро, но Минхо был безумно благодарен самому себе, что решил познакомиться с этим человеком.

Только вот, он совсем не понял, как они оказались в одной постели.

Зато отчётливо помнил глубокие поцелуи Чживона, укусы в шею, после которых обязательно останутся отметины, и руки, которые, кажется, были везде. Чживон изучающе проводил пальцами по всем татуировкам Минхо, иногда спрашивая их значение, зарывался в волосы, оттягивая их, и вытворял невообразимые вещи своим языком.

Ему понравилось податливое подтянутое тело Чживона. Понравилось, как он подавался ему навстречу и стонал под ним. Понравилось, как он звал его хриплым голосом, шептал что-то на ухо и просил не останавливаться.

Но больше всего Минхо понравилось проснуться утром и увидеть Чживона рядом.

Он сам не понял, когда успел увязнуть в нём, но сейчас, глядя на безмятежное лицо мирно спящего рядом парня, он был уверен, что не хочет расставаться с ним.

А ведь самолёт обратно в Сеул всего через два дня.

***

К его удивлению, Чживон отреагировал на отъезд Минхо куда спокойнее, чем он себе предполагал: в конце концов, они с самого начала ничего друг другу не обещали.

Но Минхо было тоскливо улетать, пускай его и грели слова Чживона о том, что он скоро собирался переезжать и, возможно, остановит свой выбор на Корее. А ещё просьба не забывать его казалась Минхо абсолютно глупой и детской — он просто не сможет забыть его имя.

К тому же, у Минхо теперь был его номер.

С которого перед самым взлётом пришло сообщение: «Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал про свой сон со мной, хён? Я тут поискал и узнал, что такое снится к пробуждению страстной любви со счастливым концом. ;)»

Кажется, у Минхо только что родилась ещё и надежда на этот самый счастливый конец вместе с Чживоном.


End file.
